Bedtime with an Angel
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Castiel demande une histoire à Balthazar avant de s'endormir, mais ce dernier ne veut pas. En plus de ça, le petit ange aux yeux bleus ne peut pas dormir car il a froid. Balthazar va-t-il avoir pitié de son petit air d'ange battu?


**Bonsoir tout le monde! Suite à une demande, je vous mets un nouveau petit ficlet sur Balthazar et Castiel. Bien moins violent que le dernier, je vous rassure (: Cette fois, voyez leur relation d'une autre manière! Cette fic est inspirée du prompt suivant sur Marathon Prompts de LiveJournal: "– Ce n'est pas parce que tu as froid que tu es obligé de venir dans mon lit tu sais."**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire se passe avant la Chute de Lucifer, pour ceux qui en doutent^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!**

* * *

-Balthazar ?

L'ange soupira, enlevant son oreiller en plumes de sa tête. Ce petit là n'avait-il donc aucune décence pour venir le déranger pendant qu'il dormait à 4 heures du matin ?! Il sentit sa Grâce bourdonner d'énervement. Quel gamin insupportable !

-Quoi, Castiel ?! grommela-t-il, se retournant dans son lit.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté d'histoire, nota le petit être.

-Cassie, les histoires, c'est avec Naomi ou Rachel !

-Mais elles étaient occupées ! geignit le petit ange aux yeux bleus.

-Occupées à se dorloter dans une couette bien chaude au calme, j'en suis sûr ! soupira le plus vieux, souhaitant avoir la même tranquillité.

-Non, même pas. Rachel était entrain de tirer les cheveux d'Hester parce qu'elle lui a pris son maquillage, et Naomi se faisait embrasser par Zachariah. Elle lui a même cassé le nez ! rigola Castiel, se souvenant des deux scènes.

Balthazar fit une mine de dégoût, et apprécia finalement les petites anecdotes de l'avorton. Il pouvait bien raconter des petites choses intéressantes parfois. Mais pas à 4 heures du matin !

-Maintenant Cassie, j'aimerais me reposer, grogna-t-il, s'enfonçant dans ses couvertures douillettes.

-J'ai froid ! l'interrompit à nouveau le petit ange 5 minutes plus tard.

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas et cacha sa tête dans son oreiller, exaspéré par ce petit être qui ne savait que blablater sans interruption. Castiel, non content d'avoir une réponse, tapa quelques minutes des ailes, montrant son irritation. Il finit par abandonner cette tactique, ayant froid, et glissa son petit corps frêle dans les draps de son frère, se blottissant contre son dos et agrippant de ses petites mains sa taille. Il prit soin de ne pas toucher les plumes de l'endormi.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu as froid que tu es obligé de venir dans mon lit, tu sais ? demanda gentiment Balthazar.

Castiel lui répondit par une petite plainte. L'autre ange crut sentir des petits frissons de froid, et soupira intérieurement avant de se tourner vers son frère. Il l'observa minutieusement pendant quelques secondes, appréciant son petit visage fin et ses beaux yeux bleus qui exprimaient toujours une lueur étrange qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Se sentant perdre face à ce regard, Balthazar finit par céder.

-Viens dans mes bras, saleté d'angelot ! minauda-t-il, ouvrant les bras pour laisser venir ce petit être sans aucun scrupule.

Castiel eut un petit sourire d'enfant, et sa Grâce fourmilla de joie alors qu'il prenait place entre les doux bras de son protecteur. Il sentit les bras se refermer sur lui, et l'installer confortablement sur son nouveau perchoir attitré : le torse de son cher Balthazar. Il y posa sa petite tête, heureux de ne plus être seul.

-Merci Balthazar, murmura-t-il, presque endormi.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser geler dans mon lit, quand même ! Un grand frère doit toujours veiller au bien être de sa famille, non ? sourit-il.

-Et pour l'histoire ? demanda innocement le jeune ange.

-Cassie ! réprimanda son frère. Dors, petit. Demain, tu commenceras les cours avec un reluqueur de poitrine...

-Mhh ? gémit le petit Castiel, s'endormant enfin.

Balthazar sourit, amusé, et posa tendrement une main sur le crâne de son frère adoré, caressant ses cheveux toujours indisciplinés. Il tenta de les coiffer un minimum, puis finit par laisser tomber. De toute manière, la marmotte sur lui se décoifferait avant le réveil de l'Etoile du Matin...

-Dors bien, Cassie. Maintenant tu n'as plus froid, murmura-t-il avec une certaine tendresse à son cadet.

Et en silence, là, avec Castiel dans les bras, Balthazar se promit de le protéger jusqu'à sa mort et de servir sa cause, même si ça devait impliquer de se mêler d'autres affaires pour veiller sur ce petit curieux de la vie !

* * *

**OS fini! Des avis? :p**


End file.
